ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Strength of a Woman
Story In the underground ruins, the female robot Juno, which glows scarlet red presses a button, opening a set of doors. Venus, a woman with exaggerated figures walks out first. The next robot woman is encased in a plant attire, being Ceres. Another is encased in war armor, with an owl design, being Minerva. The last is Diana, having rock skin, and a crossbow for her left hand. Juno: Hello, ladies. Welcome to the new age. Venus: Juno. To what do we owe the pleasure? You interrupted my beauty sleep. Minerva: Even you don’t need to sleep for 2,000 years. Ceres: Ah! It’s been so long since I’ve seen the sun! It will be a good change. Venus: Oh, really? I thought you saw Sunstar just a little bit ago. Juno: Enough. Now, my husband Jupiter has gotten his butt kicked by a human punk. We shall kill the brat for him. Minerva: I’m surprised they didn’t ask for our expertise before. Juno: You really think Jupiter would ask for help? Venus: Definetely not in fashion. This brat, what’s he like? Ceres: Who said it’s a boy? Jupiter always did have a soft spot on females. Juno gives Ceres a death glare, her backing down. Diana walks away from them, heading towards the exit. Minerva: Warrior to the end. Come. Minerva swings her arms, wings forming from them. Feathers extends down, all of them razor sharp. Minerva: Let’s tear through our prey. Juno: Well said. Our target, the one called Megaman. End Scene Megaman is pouting, as he’s stuck at a table with Eirene, who is ranting while looking at her tome on roman mythology. Eirene: So Juno is the queen of the gods. She’s always had a soft spot on Jupiter, but always hated it when he flirted with other women. Mortal women at that. Considering they are robots and tuned for battle, they still were created with human like ideals, emotions and desires. This is perhaps the most intriguing part of the roman gods, as they were the most advanced robots of the time, all throughout the galaxy. Then we have Venus, which can charm any mortal man, and probably the male based robots. She could, hey, are you listening?! Megaman is looking away, looking as if zoned out. Eirene pouts with frustration, as she takes her drink, splashing Megaman in the face with it. Megaman: Huh? What?! Who?! Eirene: You’re not listening! This information could save your life! The roman gods are deadly opponents! Megaman: So far, they haven’t proven to be that big of a threat. I can handle anything that comes at me. Eirene: I just don’t think you’ve been taking this seriously! I’ve studied these beings all my life, and I know how dangerous they can be. Megaman: Only because nothing has been able to combat them before. But now, I can. Megaman walks off, wiping the water off his head. An stone arrow flies straight at him, Megaman responding and firing a buster shot. The arrow pierces through the buster shot, as Megaman flips back, activating and slapping down the Omnitrix. Fire Man: Fire Man! Fire Man lands, as he fires a fireball at Diana, who’s on a rooftop. Diana doesn’t respond, but Minerva flies through the air, pushing through the fireball. Minerva: So, this isn’t a regular human. Let’s see how tactful you are. Minerva swings her wings, firing steel feather daggers at him. Fire Man presses his Mega Buster into the ground, channeling heat into the ground. A fire tower shoots out of the ground, the feathers knocked skyward from it. Minerva lands, and dashes in, slashing at Fire Man. Fire Man quick steps backwards, forming a fire sword on the Mega Buster. Fire Man swings his fire sword, stalemating with Minerva. Minerva: Definetely battle oriented. But skill alone won’t help you. Plants break out of the ground, wrapping around Fire Man. Fire Man increases his heat, burning through them. He kicks Minerva away, who fires several feathers. Heatblast points the Mega Buster at the ground, releasing a propulsion blast that launches him into the air. A stone arrow strikes him in the chest, knocking him out of the air. Fire Man rolls on the ground in recovery, when he’s surrounded by bubbles. Venus, with a blaster hand firing the bubbles, approaches, walking in a seductive manner. Fire Man reverts, Megaman surveying the situation. Venus: My, my. They didn’t mention on what a fine specimen you were. You sure you aren’t a robot? Megaman fires a buster shot at Venus, hitting her in the bust. She is unharmed, but a scorch mark is left over. Megaman: Human. Venus: You actually have the integrity to attack me?! The most beautiful woman of all time?! Megaman fires another buster shot, Venus dodging this one. Megaman: Sorry, I don’t really care about your perceptions of yourself. Venus releases a stream of bubbles at Megaman, him slapping down the Omnitrix. Bright Man: Bright Man! Bright Man floats out of the bubble hoard, shooting a stream of lightning. A plant grows out of the ground, taking the attack. Bright Man spots Ceres, who is joined by Minerva. Eirene is watching nearby, alongside a crowd of people. Eirene: Minerva, Ceres and Venus? Three of the five goddesses? This has gotten serious. Bright Man: Hm. The bird one is a warrior, the bubble robot is a seductress. The other one controls plants. Basically everything that Eirene tried to tell me in all the details I need. And of course, whoever is firing arrows. Bright Man turns, releasing lightning from his buster, which catches a stone arrow coming at him. Bright Man turns it around and fires it back, Diana leaping out from her hiding spot. Bright Man charges lightning, when he’s buried in bubbles, being washed down to the ground. Bright Man hits the ground, trying to shake it off. Plants grow out of the ground, wrapping around Bright Man. Venus comes forward, getting right in Bright Man’s face. Venus: So, I must ask. Who do you think is the most beautiful woman? Bright Man: Logically, the idea of allowing emotions to rule one’s actions is a phenomenal waste of time. If my opinion of beauty obscured my reality, then I would never be able to identify my definition of beauty. However, it is not you. Venus: (Angry) You shall pay for that Bright Man reverts, as Megaman aims his buster at her. Venus makes her move, kissing Megaman on the lips. Megaman’s skin glows pink from it, as she breaks away. Megaman’s face goes blank, as if in a trance. Venus: And now, success. Girls! We’ve got ourselves a hero. Minerva and Ceres turn, seeing Megaman’s condition. Eirene spots this too, concerned. Eirene: Oh no. It can’t be. The kiss of love. Megaman! Snap out of it! Venus points her blaster to the ground, firing a stream of bubbles that envelops the area. When it fades, the robots are gone, as well as Megaman. Eirene: No! End Scene Baryl: So, Megaman has turned traitor. Baryl, a man with dark purple hair wearing a camouflage jacket is at a desk in an army base, where Eirene is complaining. Eirene: He’s not a traitor! He’s just being controlled by the roman goddess Venus. Baryl: Yyyyyeah. Sure. In the meantime, we’ve been preparing for such an event. Mr. Wily. Wily: That’s Dr. Wily to you! Eirene turns, seeing Dr. Wily walking towards them. Eirene: You! You’re the one who freed the roman gods to begin with! Wily: Yes, I do admit to that. It was a foolish ideal to think that they would be deactivated, and not having a way to gain control of them on the spot was a mistake. But I believe in making amends. Eirene: Yeah right. Baryl, sir, this man has caused problems for Megaman for years! They’re enemies! Baryl: Which makes him the perfect, no, the only person to go to when it involves Megaman going rogue. His robots are our only defense. Eirene: You can’t be serious. Wily: Oh, but he is. The military struck a deal with me long ago just in case this situation happened. We’ve been working on a joint robotics project, which has recently been completed. Behold, the Colonel! Eirene turns, as Colonel walks in. He raises his left hand, saluting to Wily. Colonel: Sir. Baryl: The time has come, Colonel. Your objective is to defeat Megaman. Eirene: What? But, the ones we should really take out are the roman goddesses. If they are destroyed, then Baryl: I have my orders. And I’ve given mine. Eirene: Then, allow me to go with the Colonel. If he’s really going to fight Megaman, then he’ll most likely fight the goddesses as well! I know more about them than anyone. Wily: I concur. Eirene looks confused, as she looks at Wily. Wily: This girl, while misguided in beliefs, is correct. Her research on the roman gods is world renowned. Baryl: I can’t guarantee her safety. Eirene: Then don’t. I can handle myself. Baryl: Very well. Colonel, you will be accompanied by Eirene here. Listen to her logic, as her intel may just save your life. Colonel: Understood. Come along, ma’am. We leave immediately. Colonel walks off, as Eirene runs to follow. Eirene: As impatient as Megaman. I’m coming, I’m coming! At an abandoned warehouse, Juno is sitting on a throne, while Venus, Minerva, Ceres and Megaman stand before her. Juno: Well, well. I did say to kill the brat. But this is better. Much better. We won’t have to sacrifice anymore of us to him. Venus: Yes. Now, I have my own little boy toy to mess with! He’ll do whatever I want. Isn’t that right, Megaman? Megaman, in a trance, nods his head. Minerva: Now that we’ve succeeded in defeating our adversary, we can conquer the city. Then the world! So many plans to make in preparation. An energy sword cuts through the steel door of the warehouse, Colonel walking through it. Eirene follows behind him, though stays back. Megaman lifts his head, seeing Eirene there. Juno: Who’s that? Venus: Megaman’s girlfriend if I remember correctly. Eirene: What? (She blushes) I’m not, Colonel: Megaman, I have been ordered to eliminate you at all costs. Prepare for battle. Venus: Whew! At least he’s not trying to kill us. Colonel: All targets that interfere will be exterminated. Minerva: A warrior robot. This will be fun. Minerva leaps and flies at Colonel, who holds his position. Colonel swings his sword, clashing with Minerva’s wings. Colonel finishes the sword swipe, pushing Minerva back. A large energy blade forms, cracking Minerva’s wings, dislodging the feathers. Minerva hits the ground, injured. Colonel activates rocket thrusters, appearing on top of Minerva. Colonel’s blade grows in length, piercing through Minerva’s head. The blade retracts, as Colonel drops a grenade into the head, it exploding. Colonel: First target, eliminated. Eirene: Oh, no! If he gets ahold of Megaman! I’ve got to snap him out of it! Eirene runs around the edge, as plants grow, trapping her. Eirene: No! Let me go! Venus: Megaman. Take him out. Megaman nods, as he activates and slaps down the Omnitrix. Megaman turns into Pharaoh Man, as he extends bandage appendages at Colonel. Colonel cuts through them, as his chest opens, revealing mini-missile launchers. He fires them, as Pharaoh Man extends bandages, catching them and throwing them back. Colonel: Initiating auto control. The missiles glow, as they arch back around, heading towards Venus. Venus fires a stream of bubbles, trapping the missiles, them exploding inside. Ceres causes several plants to grow, all of them going after Colonel. Colonel: Threat assessment. Level of threat: plant robot, Megaman, bubble robot, red robot. Juno: You find me to be no threat! Juno holds her hand up, charing a scarlet ray, firing it at Colonel. Colonel cuts through it, and fires a missile, faster than the other missiles. It hits Juno, electrocuting her. She drops, inactive. Colonel: Two targets down. Pharaoh Man extends bandages at Colonel, cutting through them. He cuts through the plants, charging at Ceres. Ceres: What is up with this robot?! It’s stronger than Megaman. Eirene: Colonel! Free me! Colonel: I was ordered to heed your advice, not your commands. Eirene: Alright then. My advice is to free me, so I can assist. Colonel: With no powers, you will be more of a burden than help. Eirene: Ugh! Overconfident robots. Pharaoh Man reverts, firing buster shots at Colonel. The attacks bounce off his armor, as he charges at Megaman. Eirene looks upset, hanging from the plants. Eirene: I hate robots. Megaman transforms into Freeze Man, flying at Colonel. Freeze Man phases through him, freezing him. Eirene looks disturbed, as Freeze Man flies at her. Eirene: No! Megaman! It’s me, Eirene! Your friend! Venus: Ha! Good luck trying to get his attention! He’s completely under my control! Freeze Man points the Mega Buster at the plants, firing a freeze ray. The plants freeze, Eirene’s weight causing them to buckle underneath her. She hits the ground, and takes off running. Ceres causes more plants to grow, Eirene running from them. Freeze Man flies after Eirene, firing the freeze ray. The plants are frozen as he goes, Eirene noticing this. Eirene: Huh? He could easily hit me if he wanted to. (She gasps) Are you still inside there? Megaman! Venus: He can’t hear you! He is mine! Eirene: There’s got to be a way to get all the way through! Oh, what did he tell me about his aliens? Oh, nothing, that’s what! He doesn’t talk! But if I put together a profile of the aliens I’ve seen. Freeze Man lands in front of Eirene, as she bumps into her. Her hand hits the Omnitrix symbol, causing Freeze Man to transform. Shade Man stands there, shaking his head as if shaking off dizziness. Shade Man: Huh? What happened? Eirene: Ah! You’re awake! Shade Man: Was I asleep? Hm. (He turns to look at Venus) Now I remember. You! Shade Man leaps at Venus, as a wall of plants form, cutting Shade Man off. Eirene: Take out Ceres first! Her plant powers are more dangerous than Venus. Shade Man: Yeah, right. Her mind control powers, Eirene: Can easily be avoided by long range combat. But for Ceres, you have to get in close, or take out her plants! Shade Man: Hm. If I want to get in range, then I’ll need something a little different. Shade Man hits the Omnitrix, shifting to Skull Man. Skull Man phases through the plants, approaching Ceres. Skull Man: Skull Man! Ceres: I’ll crush you! Ceres extends several plants at Skull Man, him phasing through them. A wave of bubbles flies at him, him dodging. Skull Man makes it in front of Ceres, and pulls back his second skin, revealing his skull head and claws on his right hand. Ceres looks terrified, as Skull Man pierces her with his claws. He then extends tentacles from his buster hand, them expanding and causing Ceres’ parts to burst. Skull Man: One down. And one to Bubbles drench Skull Man, washing him to the ground. Venus stands over him, as Skull Man reverts. Megaman: No, not now! Megaman tries to get up, but slips on the bubbles. Venus grabs Megaman by the neck, turning his head to face her. Venus: Well. It seems we’re back here, my darling. Venus goes to kiss Megaman again, when a metal pole scraps her face, diverting it to the side. Megaman fires a buster shot at the ground, the explosion launching him backwards. Venus looks upset, as Eirene was right besides her, wielding a pipe. Venus: You, ruined, my FACE! Venus grabs Eirene by the throat, lifting her off the ground and squeezing. Eirene chokes, as Megaman activates the Omnitrix. Megaman: Leave her alone! Megaman slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Plug Man. Plug Man: Plug Man! He extends his antenna, plugging into Venus, draining her energy. Venus screams, as she drops Eirene. Plug Man: Eirene, get back! I’ll handle it from here! Eirene: Right! Eirene runs back, as Plug Man fires an electric blast from his buster. Venus raises a wall of bubbles to take it, as Plug Man charges in. Venus: Ah, you don’t learn, do you? Venus floats at Plug Man, as Plug Man jumps and flips over her, antenna wrapping around her. She looks surprised, as Plug Man touches his buster to her back. Plug Man: Game, over. Plug Man fires an electric blast, which tears through Venus’ body, vaporizing her. An explosion of bubbles is released as her body’s destroyed, washing Plug Man back. He reverts, as Eirene runs towards Megaman. Eirene: You alright? Megaman: Yeah. Thanks for the hand. Eirene: Oh, sure. You, actually appreciated it? Megaman: Yeah. I guess. I think, I’ll have to pay a bit more attention in your lessons. (Megaman stands.) I don’t want to make a silly mistake again. Eirene: Oh. Uh, right! Megaman and Eirene leave the warehouse, with no sign of Colonel or Juno. End Scene In the underground ruins, Diana goes to a door with a sun on it. pressing a button. The door opens, revealing a robot with red armor, with flame patterns on them. The robot yawns, and looks excited. Apollo: Ah! Diana! So good of you to come! I’m surprised Jupiter didn’t let me out sooner. Diana motions her head, and walks off. Apollo: Always the silent one. I’m coming, I’m coming! Characters * Megaman * Eirene * Baryl * Dr. Wily * Colonel Villains * Juno * Venus * Ceres * Minerva * Diana Aliens Used * Fire Man * Bright Man * Pharaoh Man * Freeze Man * Shade Man * Skull Man (normal and true form) * Plug Man Trivia * It's revealed that Megaman can be controlled. * Colonel makes his main timeline debut, shown to be equal to Megaman. * Megaman gets a little more appreciation for Eirene's intel after this. * It's revealed that the army cooperates with Wily for the situation if Megaman becomes a threat. Category:Episodes Category:John 23: Megaman Category:John 23: Roman Arc Category:John 23: Wily Arc